


Bridges worth burning

by Astarte



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Anger, Dubious Consent, F/M, Missing Scene, POV Second Person, Resentment, Rough Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-01
Updated: 2006-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gesichter brauchen keine Namen, wenn ihre Entsprechung verloren gegangen ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridges worth burning

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Ep für AtS 2x14 The thin dead line. Ich arbeite stetig an meiner tief liegenden Phobie p0rn ohne Begründung und Entschuldigung zu schrieben. Diese Fic ist nicht die Lösung, sondern nur eine billige und weit schweifende Ausrede für Anger-Sex. C’mon, ihr wisst, dass ihr das lesen wollt, selbst wenn es nicht hübsch, leicht verdaulich und romantisch ist… Sondern das unverkennbare Gegenstück.

_Brother, friend -_  
_It's not like I want this to end._  
_Sister, companion -_  
_It's not like I planned to abandon._  
_But I have been here before._

Du lässt das Krankenhaus hinter dir und trittst auf den Vorplatz. Wesleys Blut färbt noch deine Fingernägel braun und du kannst es nicht abwaschen. Hast es erfolglos versucht und vielleicht wird es Zeit, dass du dir wieder die Zeit für Nagellack und professionelle Maniküren nimmst.

Du fühlst dich klebrig und verschwitzt. Kein Zustand, an den du dich je gewöhnen wirst, trotz genügend Erfahrung in den letzten Jahren. Angstschweiß ist am unangenehmsten, hat das Odeur von Scheitern, Warten und Untätigkeit und du stinkst danach. Zumindest in deiner feinen Nase, die du nicht mehr hoch genug halten kannst. Zu übermüdet und mit dem fehlenden Adrenalin, um dich weiter anzutreiben, bist du bereit für deinen überfälligen Zusammenbruch.

Mit dem Gesicht nach unten, genau hier.

Bis du den schwarzen Klassiker auf der anderen Straßenseite entdeckst.

Die Wut zurückflutet, dich flirrend ausfüllt und du siehst wieder Rot. Pulsierend. Ihr seid alt genug, um es besser zu wissen. Für zivile Umgangsformen und klare Grenzen, aber er puscht dein Limit. So effektiv, dass es nicht ohne Absicht sein kann. Allerdings weißt du, wie unterbelichtet er ist, wenn es um echte Liebe geht. Bist geneigt ihm an die Kehle zu gehen, all das Gift und die Galle heraus speiend, die sich in deiner über die letzten Stunden angesammelt haben. Einfach aus Prinzip. Speikobra.

Dein Gift hat seine Wirksamkeit nicht verloren und er ist nicht vollständig immun.

Bevor dein überbelichteter Schwarz/Weiß-Filter dieser Nacht zurückschnappt, während du die Straße überquerst und du fühlst die Monotonie in dem Tanz zwischen euch. Kein Walzer oder Tango, sondern einfache Schlangenbeschwörung seinerseits und du bist nicht bereit, diesen Part gerade jetzt auszufüllen. Wenn er lähmenden Schmerz sucht, soll er ihn woanders suchen, du hattest genug davon, um vorübergehend paralysiert zu sein.

Stützt dich mit den Armen auf die Beifahrerseite und die Aggression in deiner offensiven Position geht verloren, denn du brauchst die Unterstützung wirklich und deine wunden Muskeln haben nicht die Geschmeidigkeit, um einen unaffektierten Angriff durchzuführen, den du einer Jägerin zutrauen würdest.

Denn dass er deinem Blick ausweicht, verständlich.

Dass er gerade jetzt deinen Ausschnitt auscheckt? So verdammt falsch.

Grimmig, „Ich habe dich nur um einen Gefallen gebeten – Abstand. Soll ich dir das Konzept erklären? Es ist so simple, sogar du könntest es verstehen. Irgendwann.“

Das zänkische Miststück in dir ist zu erschöpft, um die Fassade oben zu halten und du hörst dich nur schachmatt an. Der giftige Affront nicht schmerzhafter als ein Nadelstich und du weißt, wie dickhäutig er sein kann. Hast zu viele Wunden an ihm versorgt, die schlimmer waren als die, die dich heute hierher geführt hat. Er ist nicht Wesley, nur ein Dämon und du hast keine Ahnung, was er hier sucht, außer Streit.

„Irgendwann, aber nicht heute. Steig ein, Cordelia.“

Der kalte Befehl ist so neu, wie sein steinernes Gesicht und die sorglose Augen.

Du weißt nicht, wer er ist und was für einen Namen er in diesen Tagen bevorzugt.

Xanthippe gegenwärtig nicht deiner, ebenso wenig wie er auf Sokrates hört. Bastard erscheint auf so viele Weisen passend, dass du beinahe geneigt bist, nach seiner verschollenen Mutter zu fragen. Oder wo generell seine Blutsbanden liegen. Heuchler, denn was sucht er hier, wenn er euch aus seinem Leben geworfen hat, ohne Dankeschön und einem, ‚Macht’s gut und weicht den Kugeln aus!’

Dieb, den er hat genug von dir gestohlen, um dich mittellos zurückzulassen.

Kaltschnäuziges Arschloch führt die Liste ebenfalls hoch an, hat Depp und Trottel wirksam an deren Spitze ersetzt. Zusammen mit Wichser. Einfach weil es heute passend von deiner Zunge rollen würde. Wenn du ehrlich bist, interessiert es dich gerade auch nicht, solange es nicht ein spezieller ist.

Nicht hier um deine Kehle herauszureißen.

Nicht hier um nach Absolution zu suchen oder Verständnis, beides unerreichbar in deinem ausgepumpten Zustand. Du richtest dich auf, kannst ihm dieselbe Ignoranz schenken, die er so großzügig über deine Freunde und dich verteilt. Auch auf einen halben Meter Entfernung. Bist dabei die Sicherheit der Taxis hinter dir zu lassen und die Option auf einen gesprächigen Fahrer mit Nichts zu sagen, im Tausch für einen stummen Roboter mit Killerinstinkt. Muskelbepackter Bodyguard.

Die Entscheidung ist nicht sonderlich schwer nach den letzten Stunden.

Du gleitest auf das Sitzleder mit anderthalb Jahren Routine im Rücken und absolut keiner Normalität in dieser Situation. Du könntest ihn verbal in Stücke zerreißen, er weiß das. Nur mit deinen Worten. Allerdings scheint die Kraftanstrengung es nicht wert zu sein.

Du wünschst dir, dass es sich noch in seiner Macht befinden würde, ausgelaugt, „Bring mich nach Hause - “

Ironisch, denn er war einmal die einzige Heimat, die du in LA gekannt hast und mit neunzehn hattest du die Schwäche es ihm einzugestehen. Mit zwanzig ist ein Vakuum, an der Stelle, die vorher sein rechtmäßig erworbener Platz war.

Verhaltener, „Wenn du den Weg findest.“

Sein Kiefer verspannt sich, hält seine stoische Miene mit Würde oben, während er den Wagen startet und sich problemlos in den nichtvorhandenen nächtlichen Verkehr einfädelt und du hältst den Mund.

Denn wirklich? Dem Gesagten ist nichts hinzuzufügen.

Du bist es so müde, seine offenen Rechnungen mit deinem Schmerz zu begleichen. In ihm mehr zu sehen, als eine gescheiterte Existenz und den Schatten deines besten Freundes. Du hast einen neuen und der liegt mit viel Glück auf der Intensivstation, nicht im Leichenschauhaus.

Du hast deinen Platz in einem neuen Dreieck gefunden, wirst nicht einer überholten Idee nachtrauern und was es genau mit dir und wechselhafter Dreifaltigkeit auf sich hat. Verlässt dich lieber auf Menschen, die diese Rolle füllen, als Halbdämonen oder Vampire, die ihre eigenen Missionen vollstrecken. Ohne dich. Du brauchst ihn nicht, hast ihn nie zu mehr gebraucht, als deinen Hals zu retten, in Situationen, in die du ohne ihn gar nicht hineingeraten wärst. Ihr alle.

Mit Ausnahme von heute Nacht und du spürst den ersten Schock der Realisation, dass ihr haarscharf an etwas vorbeigeschlittert seid, was deine Welt für alle Zeiten verändert hätte. Zur Explosion gebracht mit einer einzigen Kugel. Dass du gut daran tun würdest, dich an deiner Rage festzuklammern, bevor dir klar wird, in was für einer beschissenen Posse du dich tatsächlich befindest.

Du dich nicht in der Lage befindest, ihn rational aus deinem Leben auszuschließen und er deine Einladung ausgeschlagen hat. Immer zwischen den Türen, seiner Lieblingsposition, ohne Loyalitäten oder Verbündete und du kannst ihn nicht feuern. Kannst ihn nicht in einen Heiligen oder Held verwandeln und du willst das auch nicht.

Tragik ist überbewertet und du dem Melodrama überdrüssig.

Du willst nicht viel. Willst ihn nicht ganz. Vielleicht vier Stunden seiner kostbaren Zeit in der Woche oder sechs. Verdammt, du würdest ihn dafür auch bezahlen, wenn sich damit Arztrechnungen umgehen lassen, die euren Etat maßlos sprengen. Die dein Fassungsvermögen so überstrapazieren. Du hast nicht die Kraftreserven, um mit Begriffen wie _äußerstkritischer Zustand_ und _schweres Polytrauma_ und _lebensgefährlich_ umzugehen.

Du hast sie einfach nicht.

Willst nur die Sicherheit, dass er für euch da sein wird, wenn ihr mehr braucht. Mehr Stärke als drei Sterbliche aufbringen können und er seine Mörderlaune für eine übergeordnete Sache zum Einsatz bringt, anstatt seiner zwecklosen Rache ununterbrochen nachzujagen. Seiner Vendetta. Seinem Untergang. Hölle, du hast die Sunnydaler Geschichten von Spike gehört und der war seelenlos und trotzdem loyal.

Er ist nicht einmal bereit euch das zu geben und du starrst auf menschenleere Gehsteige.

_Your pages get flipped -_  
_I can tell by the weight in your face_  
_That you can't be trusted._  
_I have been here before -_  
_There's nothing behind it._

Die Parallele zu einer anderen Nacht kriechen unaufhaltsam in dir hoch, als es ebenfalls nur ihr zwei und ein leergefegtes LA war. Doyles Tod so unverfälscht ins Gedächtnis gebrannt, dass es scheinbar alles war, was ihr sehen konntet. In jeder gottverdammten Straßenlampe. Jedem Licht, bis das flirrende eines Videobandes den Fluch für euch brach. Du hilflos in der Luft hingst, zwischen allgewaltigem Erkennen und totalem Unglaube.

Diese Nacht fühlt sich nicht viel besser an.

Dämonen, die eine Endlösung anstrebten oder Zombie-Cops, die auf den Straßen aufräumten. Es hörte sich nach einem schlechten Witz an, bis deine Freunde ins Kreuzfeuer gerieten. Aufloderten. In Blut getaucht waren. Wes’ Puls unter deinen Fingerspitzen kraftloser wurde.

Zu knapp. Zu gottverdammt knapp.

Ihn kümmerte es nicht. Er war nicht für euch da, als ihr ihn am nötigsten gebraucht habt.

Deine Hände zittern und ihn kümmert nichts.

Dich zuviel und macht euch das nicht zum perfekten Paar?

Fühlst seinen flüchtigen Blick auf deinem Profil, ignorierst ihn mit derselben Unbekümmertheit, die er zur Schau trägt. Bist so verdammt ruhig, während du den Schrei aus vollen Lungen herunterschluckst und die dazugehörige Galle.

Du solltest ihm sagen, dass du kurz davor bist, seine Ledersitze voll zu kotzen. Aber irgendwie hätte er sich das verdient und du versuchst dich dennoch davon abzulenken. Das altbekannte Panorama von Beton und Stahl ist nicht genug. Dein vorlauter Mund war dagegen immer zuverlässiger Partner, aber er ist nicht in Topform ebenso wenig wie du.

Ist im Gegensatz zu dir nur zartbitter. Zart besaitet. Hat ehrliche Fragen.

Oder vielleicht bist das auch nur du und deine verschollen geglaubte Naivität.

„Wird es das wert sein?“

„Was?“ Teilnahmslos und du willst wie Dornröschen hundert Jahre schlafen und mit einem neuen Prinzen an deiner Seite erwachen. Denn du bist den hier und seine Spiele und Gedankenlosigkeit so abgrundtief müde.

Wann, wenn überhaupt, benötigt er jemals wieder Sätze mit mehr als ein, zwei, drei Worten? ‚Ihr seid gefeuert’ und ‚Verpiss dich’ und ‚Nein’ waren umwerfend in ihrer Effizienz. Fragen unbequem, in dem was sie offenbaren. Deine ungeschützte Stellung und dazugehörigen versteckten Stolperfallen, aber du liegst am Boden und denkst nicht, dass er dich noch viel weiter runterziehen kann.

Deine Bewältigungsstrategien waren immer fragwürdig.

Schleppend, „Wenn alles gesagt und getan ist, die letzten Brücken zu deiner Menschlichkeit abgebrannt und du dein eigenes Fegefeuer kreiert hast. Wird der Schmerz genug sein, um dein Unterlassen aufzuwiegen? Denn Schuld ist trickreicher. Trauer hat ihren Takt, irgendwann durchschaust du die Schrittfolge, kannst mit ihr tanzen. Schuld indessen führt immer. Das solltest gerade du wissen.“

„Ich lasse mich nicht führen und manche Brücken sind es wert zu brennen. Lichterloh.“

Der erste Teil seiner Aussage eine offene Lüge, der zweite zweifelhaft.

Schlangenbeschwörer. Feuerspucker. Schwertschlucker. Schattenboxer.

Jede seiner prunkvollen Masken war nur ein billiger Karnevaltrick und du suchst noch immer nach der wahren Magie. Einem weißen Ritter. Oder schwarzem. Oder Freischärler, solange du dessen Kopfprämie zahlen kannst. Wenn nötig mit deinem Körper. Denn du kennst genug Märchen und du weißt, dass die holde Maid allein immer in Schwierigkeiten landet. Oder der Gosse. Oder tot.

Da ist ein Scheiterhaufen, der auf eine weitere streitbare Frau wartet. Suchst seine Kälte, denn deine Augen brennen und du hast das Gefühl, das jeder Atemzug deine Lungen versengt. Vielleicht hat er den Funken schon kreiert.

Ketzerin.

Das ist der Glaube an dich selbst, den du mit drei Worten verrätst, „Bin ich es?“

Der Plymouth schlingert, wirft dich unkontrolliert gegen ihn, bevor er die Beherrschung auf dem Freeway zurückgewinnt. Er kennt das Konzept von Distanz zu gut, denn er hat die Guerillataktik in deinem Fall perfektioniert. Seine Hand auf deiner Hüfte, die dich zurück in deine Ausgangsposition schiebt. Auf sicheren Abstand. Und das bleibt seine einzige offene Reaktion.

Keine Antwort war auch eine.

Du instinktiv weiter wegrutschst, bis der Türgriff sich in deine Seite presst.

Du denkst nicht, dass Tränen im Stande sind dieses Feuer in dir zu löschen und so unterlässt du sie. Die Sirenen werden lauter und tauchen euch in Rot-Blau, überholen. Du gibst dem Feuerwehrzug vor euch keine Bedeutung, denn Zeichen der Zeit zu deuten, war nie deine Stärke und so verzichtest du darauf. Wendest den Blick von dem zerquetschen Stück Blech, als ihr daran vorbei schleicht, hast zu viele Unfallszenen in deinem Kopf, um eine weitere gerade jetzt aufzunehmen.

Vor allem wenn jeder Rettungsversuch zu spät kommt.

Mangelnde Hektik und zuviel Ruhe sind eindeutige Indizien. Funken fliegen über den Asphalt, es gibt niemanden herauszuflexen. Nur eine tote Verpackung, die vorher eine Seele barg. Dein Blick bleibt unweigerlich an dem größten Unfall deines bisherigen Lebens hängen, unberührt von all der Hoffnungslosigkeit, um euch herum.

„Macht es Apathie einfacher?“

Gleichgültig, „Ja.“

Du könntest ihm in Augenblicken, wie diesem so leicht glauben. So verdammt leicht.

„Fahr mich zu unserem alten Büro.“ Er wechselt nicht die Spur, „Bitte, Angel.“

Und er tut es. Hört auf den Namen, den du nicht mehr mit ihm verbindest.

Nur ein weiterer Blender, in einer Stadt voll davon. Was hast du erwartet?

_We feel our heads collapsing_  
_Until we find some kind of space -_  
_It comes on slow and then it takes over._

Das Gebäude war seit der Explosion leer stehend. Offensichtlich war man sich mit dem Bauamt noch immer nicht einig, ob es unter Denkmalschutz fiel oder abgerissen werden konnte. Bist dir sicher, dass du in Tränen ausgebrochen wärst, wenn du es verändert vorgefunden hättest.

Aus was für nostalgischen Gründen auch immer.

Er bricht den Bretterverschlag auf und lässt dir dann den Vortritt. Du schlüpfst durch die Absperrung, da ist diesmal keine Taschenlampe, die es dir einfach macht. Der alte Geruch von verbrannten Holz und Moder hängt drückend in der Luft. Du schiebst den leichten Verwesungsgeruch auf Rattenkadaver oder deine Vorstellungskraft. Folgst den noch immer familiären Stufen in euer altes Vorzimmer.

Es ist bizarr all die vergangenen Erfahrungen unter Staub, Kohle und gesprungenen Beton wiederzuentdecken. Du bist nur einmal mit ihm hierher zurückgekommen und mit einer Kiste verbrannter Erinnerungen von dannen gezogen. Videos, Photos und Unterlagen, die sich in dem veralteten Safe befanden, der zwar keine Einbrecher ferngehalten hätte, dafür aber die Flammen. Dein High School-Diplom noch ein wenig mehr angekohlt und seine wertvollen Antiquitäten komplett zerstört.

Er sagte, dass es ihm nicht wichtig wäre, Wes und du gesund, wäre alles was zählt.

Warum fühlte es sich damals nicht so haarscharf an, wenn Wesleys letzte Nahtod-Erfahrung euer komplettes Büro in die Luft gesprengt hatte? Du verstehst es nicht.

Folgst dem Treppenschacht blind zu seiner alten Vampirhöhle. Es gibt für dich hier nichts zu entdecken, das letzte Straßenlicht, das Konturen im Vorzimmer untermalte ist weg. Wird geschluckt von pechschwarzen Wänden und du bewegst dich dennoch zuverlässig, in dem vertrauten Format seiner alten Wohnung. Weißt, dass du in seiner Hotelsuite über deine eigenen Füße stolpern würdest.

Aber hier? Das ist beinahe heiliger Boden, nur voll gestellt mit Erinnerungen, die dich nicht straucheln lassen.

Willst ihn fragen, ob er sich an euer erstes gemeinsames Frühstück erinnert. Ob er noch weiß, dass du sein Linoleum mutwillig ruiniert hast. Wie Doyle ihm Löcher über dich, in den Bauch gefragt hat, als die Dinge noch unkompliziert waren. Wie Wesley zwar nicht die Lücke in eurem Dreieck geschlossen hat, aber euch neu ausrichtete und es präziser war. Der Pol aus Schmerz seinen Einfluss auf euch verlor, denn Doyle hätte nie gewollt, dass ihr vor Licht zurückzuckt. Gemeinsam.

Dass er dich oben töten wollte. Dass du hier unten in seinen Armen geweint hast.

Er in deinen.

Ihr unteilbar ward. Euer Leben so untrennbar ineinander verschlungen und du bis jetzt noch nicht weißt, wie du ihn überhaupt verlieren konntest. Ob es Schicksal war oder seine Entscheidung. Denn du denkst, er hätte dich dafür konsultieren sollen.

Seine Stimme durchbricht die gespenstische Stille, „Was hoffst du hier zu finden?“

Hallt unbehaglich nach in zerschmetterten Räumen. Oder vielleicht war das sein Tonfall.

Glauben und Träume.

Es war schwierig sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, dass er anders als desinteressiert klingen konnte. Schüttelst den Kopf und lauscht mit geschlossenen Augen, du hoffst auf ein Echo von vergangenen Lachen. Einen Funken Hoffnung. Die Gewissheit, dass es im wahren Leben weitergeht, wenn alles gesagt und getan ist. Aber du bist kein Medium, nur Seherin und du siehst schwarz. Nur Trümmer vor deinem inneren Auge, als du deine Bemühungen aufgibst und die Realität zurücklässt.

Nicht geblendet von der Dunkelheit, das warst du nie. Nur ihren Gefahren.

Antwortest dennoch sachte, „Das was du anstrebst, deine Ruhe. Ob sie mir die Untätigkeit wert wäre.“ Drehst dich zu ihm, „Verbrannte Brücken. Kannst du einen weiteren verklungenen Schrei ertragen? Es gibt so viele davon in deinem Pfad.“

Du hast vergessen, wie gottverdammt schnell er sich bewegen kann und dich.

Knallst mit dem Hinterkopf gegen Backstein, spürst den Pfeiler unbequem im Rücken und keinen Boden unter deinen Füßen. Hängst wieder hilflos in der Luft und da ist Ironie in deinem Lächeln, von der du sicher bist, dass er sie nicht zuordnen könnte, selbst wenn er sie in der totalen Finsternis auf deiner Miene lesen sollte. Eine Mauer aus festgefrorener Bewegungslosigkeit vor dir. Seine Hände umspannen fest deine Rippen, bilden die einzige Kontaktstelle zwischen euch.

Aber ihr habt noch andere Schnittstellen, „Wag jetzt nicht, Doyle zu erwähnen. Bei Gott, Cordelia, ansonsten - “

Lehnst den Kopf erschöpft zurück und bist dir darüber klar, dass es kein geschicktes Manöver mit einem knurrenden Vampir ist, der deinen gesamten Horizont zornig ausfüllt. Selbst wenn du ihn nicht siehst. Aber er ist so voll Bullshit und du bist es leid.

„Ansonsten was? Lässt du es mich bereuen?“ Seine Finger graben sich tiefer, holen ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen irgendwo tief aus deinen Lungen, „Er war auch mein Freund, vergiss das nicht. Auch mein Verlust. Ich will nicht noch einen weiteren unterwegs hinnehmen.“

Der Geruch von Rauch, der scheinbar ein Jahr nach der Explosion noch nicht ganz verzogen war, füllt deine Sinne aus. Macht es schwer klar zu denken, unter der irrationalen Angst. Oder vielleicht hatte er nur eine weitere schlechte Angewohnheit wieder angefangen. Du fragst dich, wie viele Gewohnheiten seiner Seele er noch brechen muss, um dir das Recht zu geben, ihn zu pfählen.

Ob er weiß, wie nahe er heute dran gewesen war, von dir gejagt zu werden? Wenn die Ambulanz nur etwas später –

Dir gefällt nicht die kreischende Hysterie, die sich in dir aufgebaut hat, bremst sie mühsam ein. „Wes könnte tot sein. Wir alle. Hölle, sein Zustand ist kritisch, lass etwas bei seiner Regenerierung schief gehen und er ist tot. Und wo warst du? Denn du hast uns auf diesen selbst zerstörerischen Pfad gesetzt mit deiner verdammten Mission. Wir können nicht zurück, nur weil du sie kündigst. Eintauschst gegen Blutrache.“

Stößt ihn hart gegen die Schultern und fühlst dich als Heilige, weil du ihm nicht in die Eier trittst. „Denn du kennst das Blut, das heute vergossen wurde, kannst es auf Meilen aufspüren, hattest es selbst schon an deinen Händen. Hier. Was hat dich also zurückgehalten? Ich weiß, dass du uns folgst, wie ein besessener Stalker.“

Seine Blockade lockert sich, gibt dir den Fußboden und Leere zurück.

_Let's be passionate -_  
_It's not like we'll get another chance to do this._  


Das innere Gewitter hat sich verzogen, so schnell wie es aufgebrandet ist. Lässt dich mit zerplatzten Scheiben und heulendem Wind zurück, der es schwer macht deine Stimme zu finden.

Nur ein Wispern, „Also wo warst du, als wir deinen Schutz brauchten? Wo verdammt?“

Du würdest gerne seine selbstgerechte Mimik lesen, um deine Wut am Leben zu halten und nicht in deinen wiederkehrenden Tanz mit Trauer zu verfallen. Für den er zu oft den Auslösern darstellte, obwohl er dich nie formell aufgefordert hat und die Melodie in Moll nie deinem Geschmack entsprach. Aber sie klingt durch dein Leben und die Dunkelheit lässt dich nur mit mehr Schatten zurück, bis seine große Hand sich eng um deine Kehle schließt.

Eine willkommene Dissonanz in der Monotonie hervorruft.

Du starrst unberührt dorthin, wo du seinen Blick vermutest. Er sich herablehnt und seine Lippen dein Ohr streifen, belegt mit Eis, „Der einzige Weg, dir jeden sinnlosen Tod zu ersparen, Cordelia, wäre, wenn ich dich jetzt töte.“

Mehr Oper und du hast es so satt, nach seinen beschränkten Regeln zu spielen.

Schroff von dir, „Ja? Wer sagt, dass ich deine Garantie will und nicht nur dein Wort, dass du uns nicht selbst verbrennst? Nicht Benzin ins Feuer schüttest, wenn du uns in Flammen siehst.“

Kalkulierter Druck gegen deine Luftröhre, beherrscht von ihm, „Jedes Leben wird ausgelöscht, was macht eure so verflucht speziell, dass sie meine Anteilnahme verdienen?“

Du pokerst, willst wissen, wie viel seines Wesens an dieser Unterhaltung beteiligt ist und er hat deine Bluffs noch nie durchschaut, „Würde eine überzeugende Antwort, denn Schutz deiner seelenlosen Variante einschließen?“

Die Pause dehnt sich, dann ohne Zweifel, „Ja.“

Du lagst richtig damit, dass Angelus diese Unterhaltung zu gut gefällt, um sich mit der Ersatzbank zu begnügen. Er ist jedoch nicht in Kontrolle und wird es nie sein. Nicht so. Nicht hier. Perfektion befindet sich auf einer anderen Bewusstseinebene, die du nicht ansteuerst und du willst nur vergessen, welches vergossene Blut dich hierher getrieben hat.

Willst zukünftiges mit etwas Glück verhindern.

Willst ihn noch immer nicht ganz.

Willst noch immer nicht mehr, als er freiwillig zu geben bereit ist.

Dass du unfair spielst, liegt eindeutig an seinen Regeln.

Denn dein Herzklopfen kann kein Anzeichen für Panik sein, denn du hast keine Angst vor ihm und wenn du es dir lange genug einredest, könntest du es glauben. Dir wird schwindelig und sein Druck an deiner Kehle enthält genug Warnung, dass er deine Luftzufuhr nur mit seinem Daumen endgültig abschnüren könnte, wenn seine gegenwärtige Ausstrahlung nicht ausreicht, um dich zur Gefügigkeit zu ermahnen. Ohne Anstrengung seinerseits und vielleicht hat er letztendlich Recht, ihr seid zu zerbrechlich für seine Welt. Seine Schlachten.

Aber du kannst ihm nicht zustimmen, einfach aus Prinzip. Weil er ein Vollidiot ist.

Dir fehlt der Nerv, dich seiner Einschüchterung zu beugen und die Zeit für eine logischere Strategie, denn Reden hat in der Vergangenheit in seinem Fall immer versagt. Deine Spontaneität hat euch überhaupt erst hierher geführt. Du bist überzeugt davon, dass sie mit etwas Geschick den Schlüssel hieraus ebenfalls anfertigen kann, ohne deinen zerquetschten Hals unterwegs zu riskieren.

Drehst dein Gesicht bis du seine Wange kühl gegen deine spürst. Er ist nicht der Einzige, der seinen letzten Trumpf auspacken kann. Seiner ist Terror, deiner Lust und beide sind kopflos. Irgendwie denkst du, dass sein Alter Ego mit dieser Kombination in irgendeiner Ecke seines unzugänglichen Schädels seine helle Freude hat.

Mit deiner viel versprechenden Entgegnung, „Wir brennen heller. Heißer.“

So berechenbar, hörst ihn heftig einatmen. Denn was er auch heute ist oder sein will, der Scheinheilige ist ihm in die Seele gelegt. Der Tragiker in ihm, will nicht irgendeine willige Frau, sondern Buffy. Das Monster bevorzugt Darla.

Er ist kein Puritaner. Und du bist kein Kompromiss der beiden. Nur willig.

Er war vor langer Zeit ein heißblütiger Mann.

Jetzt ist er bloß noch ein Klischee auf der Suche nach Erfüllung, „Beweis es.“

Damit packst du seine Taille und ziehst ihn gegen deinen Körper. Seine Erektion so verräterisch stahlhart gegen deinen Bauch, dass du dir sicher bist, dass er jede deiner Nuancen im Schutz der Dunkelheit lesen konnte. Präziser als mit jedem Nachtsichtgerät. Seine übernatürlichen Instinkte und seine Muskeln sind das, was du buchen willst und du bist dir nicht ganz sicher, ob du den Punkt für ihn klar gemacht hast, denn er ist ein Schwachkopf, wenn es um Geschäfte geht.

Du ein wenig Psycho nach dem gefeuerten Weckruf dieser Nacht.

Obendrein noch immer eine Bitch, aber der Ausverkauf geht diesmal auf deine Kosten und du schluckst, bevor du ihm diese unverdiente Ermäßigung anbietest. Es gibt einen höheren Preis als deine Würde in diesem Leben. Das von Gunn und Wesley.

Nicht jede Bedrohung geht von einer Vision aus, wie dir die heutige Nacht gezeigt hat, aber sie beinhalten die größten Gefahren. Sind so unaufhaltsam wie die Gezeiten und du bist fertig damit, dich gegen die Flut zu stemmen. Hast die Sinnlosigkeit in diesem Unterfangen eingesehen, so dass du die Ankerkette zu deinem Stolz zerreißt, bevor du davon zerrissen wirst, dass du es hättest besser wissen müssen, als zwei Menschen diese Last zu übertragen.

Denn du fühlst dich mit dem Rücken zur Wand, auch im übertragenen Sinne.

Die Worte fließen in diesem Zusammenhang einfach von deinem Mund, verlangend, nicht bittend und das ist ein Unterschied, der dich gerade nicht trösten kann. Trotzdem gebieterisch in der Modulation und du wunderst dich, woher diese Anwandlung kommt, wenn dein Bild von dir in Trümmern liegt. Ob der schneidende Unterton von deinen Scherben rührt.

Hochmütig, direkt in sein Ohr und nicht geflüstert, „Ich will nicht brennen – Nicht für dich. Nicht ohne die Sicherheit, dass ich dich Mitten in der Nacht anrufen kann und du dich stillschweigend um meine Visionen kümmerst. Keine Querschläger für meine Freunde. Du übernimmst diese Verantwortung wieder und du kriegst dein Feuerwerk. Wann immer du es benötigst. Kommen wir ins Geschäft?“

Du willst nicht als seelisches Wrack enden und die Atmosphäre zwischen euch ist so erstickend, dass dein Gefühl dir sagt, dass du den Untergang deines Rettungsbootes schlicht verpasst hast. Du dich glücklich schätzen kannst, dass du das Schwimmen nie verlernt hast und es größere Haie als ihn gibt. Dein Fuß folgt seiner Wade, dein Bein wickelt sich um ihn, als er dir zulange überlegt, denn wirklich, dein Vertrauen in seinen Verstand hat mehr als gelitten in den letzten Monaten.

Seine Atmung ist die einzige Konstante in der Schwärze, beweist dir, dass die Welt draußen nicht stehen geblieben ist. Sich weiterdreht, unberührt von eurem lächerlichen Schauspiel. Sich beschleunigt und wie er seine letzten Moralwerte mit einem Grollen niederringt. Du findest seinen Nacken. Spürst ihn moralisch einknicken, als deine Lippen sich nachtfalterzart über seine Kehle bewegen, seine Hand von deiner im Gegenzug abfällt.

Tiefer wandert. Hängen bleibt. Dir durch den Stoff trotzdem den Atem raubt.

Männer, so simple Kreaturen, immer scharf auf das, was sie einst ernährte. Busen. Hals. Frauen sind nicht viel komplizierter. Oder du. Es geht um primitiven Schutz und er ist der Jäger zu deiner Sammlerin. Dasselbe Verlangen nach Überleben, Bestehen und dein Biss ist Rachsucht und Macht und sein schutzloses Stöhnen Beweis genug, dass du deine über ihn nicht vollständig verloren hat.

Wenn auch auf einer primitiveren Ebene.

Er ist nur schwanzgesteuert und bereit den Preis zu zahlen, „Ja.“

„Gut.“ Du schließt aus, dass es eine Wiederholung hiervon geben wird, wenn du nicht nach Wesleys Blut stinkst und sein gesamtes sich nicht unter der Gürtellinie befindet. „Ich werde dich zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt daran erinnern.“

Du bist heute geneigt, ungefragt von ihm zu nehmen, was du kriegen kannst, ohne Rücksicht. Er scheinbar ebenso. Für dich ist es einfacher, dir vorzumachen, dass du mit der Person zusammen bist, die du tatsächlich willst. Musst nur die fehlenden Stücke im Augenblick vernachlässigen. Sie sind sowieso nicht sichtbar. Ob er sich vormachen kann, dass du weniger bist, zierlicher, leichter und heller, ist sein Problem.

Damit kannst du leben. Ihr seid beide Betrüger. Im Augenblick.

Du bist diesmal vorbereitet, wenn er deine Einladung im Nachhinein ausschlagen sollte und gewillt seine Pflichten trotzdem einzufordern. Sein Versprechen. Denn diesmal war es in Worte gekleidet und die Tür zu deinem Herzen nicht offen.

_Don't be embarrassed -  
Go over the top but come up from the bottom._

Du fragst dich, weshalb du dir dennoch die Zeit nimmst, sein Gesicht mit deinen Fingerspitzen wiederzuentdecken. Sein Kinn mit deinen Daumen ertastest und der Kurve seiner Wangen langsam nachspürst. Wenn deine Hände eigentlich damit beschäftigt sein sollten, das hier schnell hinter dich zu bringen. Wunderst dich, weshalb er dich nicht zur Eile antreibt und still hält. Sich nur weiter in den Kontakt lehnt, scharf gegen deine Stirn atmet.

Da ist wahre Magie für einen kurzen Moment in der Dunkelheit.

Kribbelnd in deinen neugierigen Fingern, als du den Schwung seiner Augenbraue nachahmst und die Falte dazwischen ebnest. Seiner geraden Nase folgst und dein Zeigefinger über seine Lippen streicht, eingefangen wird und du könntest vergessen, dass sich Blut daran befindet. Gerade genug, um ihm eine Ahnung zu geben, weshalb du hier bist. Er saugt, raue Zunge gegen zarte Knochen. Scharfe Zähne, die sich in deine Haut bohren, nicht schmerzhaft, aber schneidend.

Du könntest. Aber er nicht.

„Angel?“ Du magst nicht, wie deine Stimme unentschlossen kippt.

Dein Bann über ihn ist mit einem Fauchen gebrochen und du denkst nicht, dass du gerade mit seiner Ehrlichkeit umgehen kannst. Deine Handgelenke werden brutal eingefangen, über deinen Kopf fixiert in seinem rücksichtlosen Griff und die unangemeldete Vertrautheit verändert sich in verzweifelte Wut. Oder wütende Verzweiflung.

Das klamme Gefühl seines Atems auf deiner Haut und du versuchst dich nicht weg zu winden, der unbequemen Situation zu entfliehen, in die du dich mit soviel Trotz hineinmanövriert hast. Du bist nicht so hart, wie du es gerne wärst mit seiner anderen Hand, die deine Hose öffnet und Finger, die sich in deine Unterwäsche vorstehlen.

Nicht so erfahren, denn da ist ein direktes Kalkül, das dich einfriert.

Eine nackte Geradlinigkeit mit der du von ihm nicht gerechnet hast, nach all den Scharaden und Kostüme. Denn seine Lippen schließen sich knurrend über deinem Pulspunkt und seine Finger streichen über den anderen.

Beinahe wütend, absolut ausgehungert.

Du kannst seinen mangelnden Spielraum in den abgehakten Bewegungen vage ausmachen. Funken durch Reibung und du bist zu feucht, um den Schmerz zuzulassen, den diese schroffe Behandlung eigentlich auslösen sollte. Brennst trotzdem allein. Kurz in dem Vakuum, das er kreiert, bevor dir der Sauerstoff wegbleibt und du mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen kommst.

Wackelige Knie und harscher Atem im Nachglühen, das dich darüber hinwegtäuscht, dass er dabei ist, dir den Stoff von den Hüften zu ziehen und seine Hände freigelegte Haut gierig erobern. Deine eigenen nutzlos an deiner Seite hängen, während er störende Kleidung entfernt und dich dann am Po anhebt und sich dann in dir versenkt. Bis zum Anschlag.

Du denkst nicht, dass ihr denselben Gott verdammt, denn deiner soll das Ziehen in deinem Unterleib unterbinden und seiner hat, etwas mit deiner Enge zu tun, die zwar nicht jungfräulich ist, aber nicht oft in der Vergangenheit überstrapaziert wurde. Im Vergleich zu deinen Nerven. Der vertraute Buzz von Bedrängnis brandet durch deinen Körper und du spannst instinktiv deine Muskeln an, „Halt still, Cordelia.“

Diesmal ist es kein Befehl, nur Bitte und du folgst ihr unwillkürlich, denn er hört sich an, als ob er kurz davor steht, die Kontrolle zu verlieren und das ist keine Option, die du dir leisten kannst. Menschlicher Körper in seiner Reichweite und er einflusslos, enden an einem sehr schlechten Ort in deinem Verstand.

Sehr, sehr schlecht und das hier war nicht gerade die beste Idee deines Lebens, oder?

Du hoffst ernsthaft, dass es nicht deine letzte war und beginnst innerlich zu beten.

Du hast diesen Höllenritt selbst eingelöst, deine einzige Hoffnung jetzt war, dass du unterwegs nicht liegen bleibst. Oder zerschmettert wirst von einer Wand. Stirn gegen glattes Leder gepresst und deine Arme schließen sich intuitiv um breite Schultern.

Er war trotz allem nachgiebiger, als die in deinem Rücken und du entspannst dich, atmest mit dem Bauch und da ist der Wechsel von, ‚Bitte nicht!’ zu ‚Okay!’ Spürst wie deine Panik zurückfließt in die raukantige Kluft, die sie hervorgebracht hat und dich nur sensibler zurücklässt.

Fließend und er zittert und du nicht mehr.

Da sind Untiefen in der Ebbe, die er gerade kreiert hat und du solltest ihm nicht vertrauen. Nicht darauf zählen, dass er sich daran erinnert, dass er mit einer Frau zusammen ist und nicht einer Jägerin oder Vampir. Dass du es tust, trotz der letzten Monate, trotz seiner Veränderungen, trotz heute Nacht, ist genug, um dich an deinem Geisteszustand zweifeln zu lassen.

Neben anderen offensichtlicheren Fakten, wie Sex mit ihm in erster Instanz.

Legst die Wange gegen seine Schulter, atmest gegen seinen Nacken, atmest tief seinen vertrauten Geruch und er hat dich zu Bewegungslosigkeit verdammt, aber das war erlaubt und du wunderst dich, weshalb du jetzt keine Schwierigkeiten mehr hast, all den Atem zu schöpfen, der dir in den letzten Wochen gefehlt hat.

Ob er die Luft geklärt hat, mit einem Wolkenbruch, denn du fühlst die Feuchtigkeit auf deinem ganzen Körper. Kühl genug um eine Gänsehaut zu verursachen, wo eigentlich ein Inferno stattfinden sollte. In dir, so tief und er hält weiter still und du den Namen zurück, der dich in diese missliche Lage gebracht hat. Du willst keine Wiederholung mit seiner rücksichtlosen Seite, er hat genug Facetten, um dich beschäftigt zu halten für zwei oder drei Lebensspannen.

Der Schwindel kommt zurück, ersetzt blindes Vertrauen und die hypnotische Wirkung deines Luftholens. Da ist mehr Dämon in seinem Aroma imprägniert als vorher, nicht nur der Rauch, sondern der Mangel an menschlichen Gerüchen und du hast dir nie Gedanken gemacht, wie viele er von eurer bloßen Gesellschaft angenommen hat, bis dir die Unvollkommenheit klar wird. Dein animalische Verlangen ihn in deinen einzutauchen und darauf hoffend, dass Darla ihn wieder erkennt. Die Nase rümpft und seinen Kopf fordert, anstatt verführerisch um ihn herumzutänzeln oder deinen Schädel einzusammeln.

Du schiebst deine Hüfte vor und er weicht zurück, sardonisch, „Nicht heiß genug?“

Sein Stöhnen ist gequält genug, dass du ihm ein Fegefeuer abnehmen könntest und er kommt zurück. Auf Autopilot. Denn da ist auch keine Feinfühligkeit im zweiten Stoß. Aber Erwartung in dir, die getroffen wird, emporlodert. Mit dem dritten Stoß besiegelt wird und dann entsteht soviel Präzision, wie in einem Schmiedehammer, der glühendes Metall trifft.

Effektiv und du kannst mit dieser neuen Geradlinigkeit umgehen.

Hast sie jetzt in dein Bild integriert und er lässt sich in seinen Untergang fallen, du nimmst ihn aufbegehrend auf. Klingend. Findest deine restlichen Sinne wieder, als er dich noch ein Stück hochschiebt und Funken sprühen mit jedem Treffer, den er landet und du warst schon immer zu störrisch, um dich in irgendeine Form pressen zu lassen. Greifst grob in sein Haar und bringst sein Gesicht vor deines, er soll sehen, was er dir antut. Wem er seine Loyalität versprochen hat, wen er verbrennt und deine Fingernägel fahren über seine Kopfhaut.

Er stolpert nicht, zögert nicht, nur sein Griff um deine Hüfte festigt sich und du denkst, dass er dich sicher hat. Gesehen hat, wer du bist und dann senkst du den Kopf, konzentrierst dich auf das Schmiedefeuer, das dich verzehrt. Durch deinen Körper rast, weil seine Bewegungen zu viel für deinen Verstand sind und du nie gedacht hättest, dass ein Orgasmus sich so selbst zerstörerisch anfühlen kann.

Wenn du Angels gepeinigten Schrei richtig deutest, geht es ihm ähnlich.

_Your heart, your lips -_  
_The parts of your being that I miss,_  
_They have seasoned me over the last year._

Du kannst dir genug in der Dunkelheit vormachen, während deine Finger selbstvergessen seinen Nacken streicheln. Hoffst, dass es ihm nicht ebenso geht und das Streicheln deiner Hüften kein Vergessen seinerseits impliziert. Dass er sich erinnert, mit wem er sich hier befindet.

Wen er erschöpft gegen Backstein drückt, weil Bewegung mehr Energie erfordert, als ihr aufbringen könnt und das Liebe, das letzte ist, was euch verbindet. Neben seinem Schwanz und nur das erste, dieses wunde Gefühl in dir verursacht, als ob der notwendige Verband unwirsch von deiner Haut gerissen wurde, der dein Herz drinnen halten sollte und du langsam aber sicher ausblutest. Nicht schmerzhaft, dennoch tödlich, wenn du ihn nicht bald ersetzt.

Der Gedanke weckt dich unsanft aus deinem willenlosen Stillstand.

Keine Gefahr, keine Bedrohung, richtig? Und du drehst sein Gesicht zu dir.

Lässt es nicht begraben in deinem anonymen Nacken und der Kontakt eurer Lippen kommt verspätet und er ist nicht so unschuldig, wie in der Vergangenheit. Nicht so bitter, wie du gedacht hast.

Träge und kontrolliert, als ob er testen will, wofür du bereit bist.

Wie weit er dir folgen kann.

Verlangst Einlass und er wird gewährt und du bist diesmal nicht vorschnell, sondern vorsichtig. Gleitest mit deiner Zungenspitze über seine Unterlippe, vorbereitet auf rasiermesserscharfe Zähne und wirst von stumpfen empfangen.

Lässt dich auf mehr ein und er gibt die mehr Freiraum im Gegenzug. Schließt deine Beine erneut fest um ihn, denn du willst Freiraum, aber nicht zuviel und er verlagert sein Gewicht. Nimmt den Druck von deinem Becken und du kannst ihn zurückholen, nur ein wortloser Befehl und da baut sich wieder Härte und ein leichter Rhythmus auf, der den deiner kreisenden Zunge widerspiegelt.

Überlässt dir die Führung und du wusstest, dass er zu gerne eine Lüge lebt.

Dass du mit dieser leben könntest, ist riskant und du kostest sie aus, ohne dich in ihr zu verlieren. Kennst ihre Grenzen, trotz der simplen Struktur und waren diese nicht die effektivsten? Diejenigen, die dich einlullten und dir Sicherheit gaben auf einem zusammen gebastelten Floß im Ozean von LA? Bevor du das Gefühl hattest zu ertrinken. Allein.

Deine Hände schieben sich unter Leder und sein Mantel fällt, macht den Weg frei für Seide. Deine Finger finden die Knopfleiste und reißen. So wie er deinen Verband abgerissen hat und deine Behandlung bringt nur ein zustimmendes Knurren hervor, denn er ist nicht du und fertig damit, sich um sein Image zu kümmern oder deine Emotionen.

Stoßen auf mehr seidige Glätte und du fragst dich, ob du seinen wahren Kern entdecken könntest, wenn du dieses Gewebe auch zerfetzt. Seine Haut von den Knochen holst und dich vorgräbst. Absurd, bist dir sicher, dass in dem Moment, in dem du sein Herz findest, es sich so wie er in Staub auflösen würde. Gleitest tiefer über seinen Bauch, da ist eine neue Wunde und du erstarrst. Er ebenso. Denn du hast nicht darüber nachgedacht, was den Spuk dieser Nacht beendet hat. Bis jetzt.

Kalter Schauer einer unangenehmen Vorahnung und dein Herz, das zu schnell gegen Rippen hämmert.

Dass er allen voran ein begnadeter Stalker ist und ein miserabler Märtyrer sein will und du schon immer sein Fegefeuer anfachen konntest, über das erträgliche Maß, wenn er meinte sein Scheitern hätte es verdient. Er deine Wut unendlich anheizen. Da sind deine unausgesprochenen Fragen zwischen euch und seine tonlose Antwort, „Du willst nicht wissen, woher ich sie habe, Cordelia. Glaub mir.“

Leidenschaftslos, „Diese Wunde ändert nichts.“

Du meinst es Ernst und sein erleichtertes, „Gut!“, zeigt, wie wenig du ihn letztendlich kennst.

Es ist nicht wichtig und deine Fingernägel ziehen gnadenlos über seine Brust, die Vibration seines Grollens oder deines Grolls durch deine. Du kannst nicht aufhören ihn zu lieben und du weißt, dass es Schicksal ist und nicht deine freie Entscheidung. Du wünschtest dir, dass du die Option auf Nein in seinem Fall hättest und du lässt die Melancholie nicht zu.

Manchmal ist Größe, die eigene Schwäche zu akzeptieren und er ist zu tief in dir verankert, um sich über die unabwendbare Niederlage Gedanken zu machen.

Darüber dass du alle Illusionen über ihn verloren hast und trotzdem unter seinem Bann stehst. Darüber dass du nur auf Zeit spielst. Darüber dass du hoffst, dass er sich vorübergehend mit dem zweitbesten auf seiner Wunschliste zufrieden gibt oder drittbesten. Darüber dass er gehen wird oder du. Darüber dass du dich noch nie in deinem Leben so komplett gefühlt hast. Darüber dass du ihn nicht lieben solltest, nicht so leidenschaftlich, nicht so tief, nicht so verzweifelt und bedingungslos. Darüber dass du ihn nicht gehen lassen willst.

Nicht weißt, ob du es kannst.

Er verlagert erneut sein Gewicht, seine Hand legt sich um deinen Nacken, sein Daumen folgt der Linie deines Unterkiefers und du wirst dir plötzlich darüber bewusst, dass die Dunkelheit für ihn nichts von deinen Gefühlen versteckt.

Du deine eigenen Masken dummerweise unterwegs verloren hast.

Unsicher, „Cordy?“

Und das war keine davon. Das bist du, schutzlos.

Schließt die Augen und beißt die Zähne zusammen, instinktiv. Wenn auch zu spät.

Er hat genug gesehen, nicht nur das, was du ihm zeigen wolltest.

Seine Lippen schließen sich über deinen, fordern und bekommen freien Zugang, denn du bist nicht so unpassierbar wie er. Nicht so tief in deine Selbstgeißelung verstrickt, als dass du seine Folter ausschlagen könntest und du verdammst alles zur Hölle und zurück und ihn, weil er dir nicht diese letzte Bastion lassen konnte.

Drückst dich von der Wand, er hält dagegen und du zwingst ihm deinen Rhythmus auf, denn du hast ihm ein Versprechen gegeben und heller und heißer ist nicht unbedingt Erkenntnis in seinem Fall. Dein Biss in seine Unterlippe ist Dreistigkeit und deine Krallen Rückbesinnung auf Skrupellosigkeit.

Er löst dich von der Wand, geht ein paar Schritte und dann ein Fall auf mürben Untergrund. Der aufstobende Staub und sein Gewicht rauben dir einen Moment den Atem, bevor seine Hand auf deiner entblößten Haut, diese Aufgabe wirkungsvoll übernimmt.

Bist ihm so dankbar, dass er den Mund hält und seinen Handel einfordert, anstatt zu einer stotternden Erklärung anzusetzen. Schält dich aus dem Oberteil und seine Lippen folgen, dem freigelegten Pfad bis zu deinen Brustspitzen. Denkst, dass es für Vorspiel ein wenig zu spät ist und du trotzdem seine nackte Haut unter deinen Finger ertasten willst, wenn er sich so tief unter deine vorgearbeitet hat. Beschäftigst dich damit diese Aufgabe zu lösen, bevor er den Rest deiner Entschlossenheit in Asche verwandelt, so wie deine Defensive.

Du denkst, dass er die falschen Brücken in Brand gesetzt hat und es für euch kein zurück mehr gibt. Aber du hast dich in der Vergangenheit oft genug geirrt, um es nicht automatisch zum Fakt werden zu lassen. Menschlichkeit ist fast ebenso schwer zu korrumpieren, wie Liebe und beides ist in deinem Fall hartnäckiger, als er sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen ausmalen kann.

Fragst dich, ob Vampire träume und wovon Angel.

Ob dein Feuer sich in ihnen reflektieren wird oder nur die Kälte deines verklungenen Schreies, während das Zwielicht des Morgens langsam durch die Ruinen eures ersten verfehlten Neustarts in LA kriecht. Die Schatten in seinen Augen deutlicher hervorbringt, denn er blickt nicht mehr sorglos, sondern verzweifelt und du kennst dieses Gefühl zu gut, um es zu ignorieren.

Vor allem wenn nur das Heben deiner Hüften genug Ablenkung beiderseits verschafft.

_But haven't we been here before?_  
_We've got something against the words_  
_When there's nothing behind it._  
~Kind of like Spitting – Passionate~


End file.
